Rise of a New Empire
by Danaxiel
Summary: RREEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDD! Got your attention? When the Alliance falls to a new, mysterious empire, three unlikely allies must band the remaining jedi and destroy the new Empire!


Information

Time: 50 years since Kyle Katarn faced off against Jacen Solo.

Location: Jedi Temple, Yavin 4

*****

Jedi Master Kyle Katarn sat in the seat of the New Jedi Council. Surrounding him were the other Jedi Masters. Suddenly, the Jedi Temple started rumbling. A young Mon Calamari padawan named Oolo Rant stumbled into the council room.

"M-masters? What's happening?!" the Oolo said.

Then, the rumbling stopped.

"Whatever it was, it's over now." Jedi Master Aaron Quent said.

"Go tell the others to be on guard duty!" Katarn ordered, "I want two masters to come with me and see what that rumbling was about. A bothan and a human followed Katarn to see what the commotion was about. Master Aaron led a force to check on the sentries, and Master Lynn Glenfield went to check on the archives.

"_The perfect plan is unfolding. They will never stand a chance."_

**Outside the Jedi Temple, a few minutes before the rumbling.**

Sentry duty. That's what Jedi sentinel Tenis Loronel was on. She and three other Jedi were guarding the entrance to the temple when a large transport ship flew in front of the entrance. A man wearing a brown hood came out of the ship. At first she thought he was Master Darryl Sedic, but this man had a dark aura radiating from him. She didn't like him.

"Sorry sir, this is a private sector. Move along." Loronel said to him.

The man dipped his head in respect. She thought for a second he was going to leave, until he slammed her into a wall with the Force. She gasped as her ribs shattered and snapped. The other Jedi rushed the Rodian with their yellow lightsabers. The Sith Lord grabbed the first two with the Forced and slammed their skulls together. Then he turned around and stabbed the third sentinel. Loronel struggled to get up. She threw her lightsaber at him. He plucked it out of the air and threw it to the side. The last thing Tenis Loronel ever saw was the sith reaching at her face. Then, peace.

The sith looked up at the dead Jedi sentinel. He held her face in his hand and absorbed her identity. The Jedi's skin turned gray and her skin withered. The rodian looked at his new form, pleased. He then proceeded to throw her body into the shuttle and took her lightsaber. Then, he strolled into the jedi temple yelling "Sith Lords! Sith Lords!"

**Jedi Temple, Padawan quarters.**

Oolo ran towards the first padawan room, ready to alert the younglings about a possible threat. He ran into the first room, felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and fell.

**Sith Transport Ship, Outside the Jedi Temple.**

Kyle Katarn and the other masters opened the door to the shuttle and flicked their lightsabers open. They looked for suspicious figures and went deeper into the ship. The bothan Vurrliam Carrel, flicked his ears and said, "I hear something. It's sort of a whimpering sound."

The Jedi ran to a room to find three Ewoks gagged and tied up. Carrel cut the ropes and untied the gags. The Ewoks then screeched in terror and pointed to the door next to them.

"This can't be good." Kyle said. He opened the door and dozens of boxes rolled out. His curiosity turned to terror when he opened them. Each crated was filled with time bombs. Each bomb read: 5…4...3…2…1…

**Jedi Temple, Entrance Hall**

Half the Jedi order chased the sith lords down the hall. The masters and knights were filled with rage while the padawans and younglings excitedly shouted insults at the villains. The sith ran toward a transport shuttle and stopped. The jedi kept pursuing them.

"YAAH!!!" A young apprentice said as he sliced the sith lord. His lightsaber sliced right through the hologram.

"What the heck?!" a jedi knight shouted from the back of the jedi mob. They made the mistake of standing there too long as the shuttled spontaneously exploded, killing126 jedis.

The explosion destroyed the half the temple. Fires burned everywhere and beams collapsed. The remaining jedi desperately tried to mend the temple. As if things weren't bad enough, a giant carrier ship blasted through the mob of frantic Jedi. The jedi surrounding the ship, 200 lightsabers humming in perfect unity. The ship doors opened, revealing an armada of Sith lords.

**Jedi Temple, Padawan quarters**

The padawans ran to join the fight below them when a metallic voice said, "Going so soon?"

The apprentices turned around to see a figure in shiny red Mandalorian armor walking towards them. The young Jedi pulled out their lightsabers and rushed him.

"You are so cute when you're angry." The bounty hunter taunted as he readied his flamedthrower. He torched the first wave of apprentices, leaving a bunch of burning robes.

"Barbecued younglings anyone?" he taunted once more as he incinerated a row of padawans with a mini hydrogen grenade. A few apprentices were unfortunate enough to get impaled by their own lightsabers while some others got their necks snapped. He finished the final wave with a wrist rocket.

"I love my job." He said as he started torching the archives.

**Space station above Yavin 4**

Hundreds of fighters and gunships poured out the space station. Yavin standed no chance.

**A couple hours after the ships went into the planet.**

The Jedi never had a chance. Thousands of fighter and gunships poured down on the temple, slaughtering the Jedi and their temple. One pilot did notice a group of apprentices running down the halls on fire. That made him smile.

After a couple hours, there was no sign that a temple had even existed.

_Step 1 complete._


End file.
